Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 : Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 : Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World!" (プリキュアオールスターズDX3 未来にとどけ！世界をつなぐ☆虹色の花 Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji~Iro no Hana!?) is the 3rd movie of the Pretty Cure All Stars series by Toei Animation, and also the 10th movie overall. The movie retains the tradition on including every Cure from all of the Pretty Cure series up until that point, including the 8th series of the franchise, Suite Pretty Cure♪. The movie was released on March 19, 2011 in Japan. On the English Toei Animation page, the movie is given the title Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Rainbow Flower to the Future'.The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on July 20, 2011. Synopsis The movie starts off with Hibiki and Kanade and their mascot, Hummy, walking in a flower mall. Hummy gets excited when she sees a fashion show and runs on to the stage. Hibiki goes after her and meets up with Tsubomi. The other Cures from the previous season are there too when suddenly, millions of mascots and fairies fall from the sky and turn part of the shopping mall into their world. The girls are surprised, but when several Miracle Lights fall on the mascots, they know something is coming. Another light fell and this time, it was the previous villains from the Pretty Cure movie series. They explained that they were revived by Lord Black Hole who is actually the incarnation of all the orgainsations they fought in the past. The girls transformed and Melody and Rhythm's expression was priceless, knowing there are others like them! The villains explained that they are looking for the "Prism Flower" which is supposed to be the source of all Good and if they destroyed it, the earth will be destroyed too. Before the Cures could do anything, they were transported to different dimensions, separating everyone from their teams. Melody landed with the leaders of the team, Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom in the desert. Rhythm is with Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry and Cure Marine in the ocean. The last group is consists of Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure Pine, Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight who are in a giant board game. Each of them faced challenges and even the mascots took down one of the villains who is still on earth by using the miracle light stick. After battling every obstacles, they broke the seal and returned back to earth in which everyone battle the villains. They defeated them and suddenly the sky turned red. Lord Black Hole has arrived and blasted the Pretty Cures. They lost all their powers and were unable to transform anymore. The Prism Flower appeared and Black Hole began to absorb it. They could only watch the destruction when one of the mascots, Natts, told them there is a way to stop it. However it will require them to absorb the last of the Prism Flower's energy to transform again. But it will mean that the passage to all the worlds will be lost and the mascots and fairies will return to their world and be unable to come back again. The girls could not believe it and the mascots started to cry, refusing to accept it. Finally, Hibiki told them to believe in themselves and even if the mascots are gone, they will always be in their hearts. Suddenly, millions of miracle light sticks fell and everyone around the world shined it which revived all the Pretty Cures' powers.The Pretty Cures all transformed to their final form and combined their attacks on Black Hole. After a big struggle, the Pretty Cures finally defeated Black Hole and saved the world. But it was also a loss as all the mascots returned to their own world and the girls were all very sad to see them go... Later at the Tree of Hearts, the mascots make an important discovery. The girls were having a gathering in the park when suddenly all the mascots returned! Tsubomi's mascot, Chypre, explained the Tree of Hearts had bloomed a new Prism Flower as such they are able to return to our world. The girls were so happy, that they began to celebrate with the mascots and everything went back to normal again. Characters *Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody Voice by Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm Voice by Akiko Kobayashi (Japanese) *Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Voice by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) *Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine Voice by Hikaru Akao (Japanese) *Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine Voice by Houko Kuwashima (Japanese) *Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight Voice by Aya Hisakawa (Japanese) *Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black Voice by Yōko Honna (Japanese) *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Voice by Yukana Nogami (Japanese) *Hikari Kujo/Shiny Luminous Voice by Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese) *Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Voice by Orie Kimoto (Japanese) *Mai Mishou/Cure Egret/Cure Windy Voice by Atsuko Enomoto (Japanese) *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream Voice by Yūka Morishima (Japanese) *Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge Voice by Sachika Misawa (Japanese) *Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade Voice by Mariya Ise (Japanese) *Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint Voice by Ai Kayano (Japanese) *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua Voice by Ai Maeda (Japanese) *Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose/Milk Voice by Sayaka Ohara (Human) Himika Akaneya (Mascot) (Japanese) *Love Momozono/Cure Peach Voice by Kumi Sakuma (Japanese) *Miki Aono/Cure Berry Voice by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) *Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine Voice by Rumi Kasahara (Japanese) *Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion Voice by Naomi Nagasawa (Japanese) *Hummy Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) Category:Precure Category:Precure All Stars Category:Toei Animation